quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Greely
" (Season 3) }} Mary Greely is a character who appeared in the Season Three episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of Mary Greely is played in the episode by Valerie Mahaffey. About Mary Greely When Sam leaps into Joshua Ray, a horror novelist, on Hallowen, 1964. strange things start to happen. As he gets his bearings as he leaps in, he finds a book in front of him published in the 1879 titled "Witchcraft in America" written by the Rev. John Immendorf. As he 'knows' leaping outside of his lifetime is impossible, he starts to wander the creepy house to see if anyone is at home. When he's frightened at the top of the stairs by people in masks, he falls back down them and knocks his head, losing consciousness briefly. (This is where the theme song plays, and will also be discussed after the synopsis.) As he comes to, he meets the two people in the masks: Mary, his fiancée, and his young teenaged assistant, Stevie King, who are dressed up because they are making the creepy house into the Church Spook House for Halloween. He regards a scarecrow on the front lawn and thinks they're in the same boat: "With my head all full of stuffing and no idea why I was really there." When Tully Maltin, the handyman, dies accidentally after falling from a ladder outside a second story window after a goat mysteriously appears and knocks the ladder up from under him, the local sheriff, Sheriff Ben Masters (Paul Linke), who arrives to investigate Tully's death and Mary claim don't know anything about a goat, and even Al, who, all of a sudden appears wearing a sharp white and silver-blue suit (he usually wears much louder suits) and without using the handlink, again (check for a more thorough discussion about this in the synopsis), seem to suspect Sam of pushing the man off the ladder. As the others leave, Sam rages at Al that he could have saved the man had he had a bit more warning, but Al (is it really Al?) claims to him that he and Ziggy had no knowledge of it. Al then informs Sam that his fiancée is found later that night, strangled, as was in the original timeline of events before Sam's leap into 1964. Al keeps pointing out that Joshua has a Black Mamba snake, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world, in a tank on the stairs, as Sam tries to get him to focus back on the death of Tully. Mary comes out to see Sam talking to himself, and as she heads down the stairs she steps between Sam and Al. She seems to feel a strange presence as she passes by Al. When the town gossip, Dorothy Jaeger (Fran Ryan), shows up with some candlesticks, Al again shows up to explain that they've run all the probability matrices, and Sam is definitely there to help Mary. Right after he says this, there's a scream from the kitchen and they run in to find Dorothy dead on the floor, and they find the Black Mamba snake again there as well. The strange events which have occurred so far, the strange appearance of a goat at the scene of the deaths of Tully and Dorothy, and the deaths themselves, just don't add up, as to who could have caused them. Al, if it was really him, was even acting strangely in accusing constantly accusing Mary of the deaths, and of being a witch; as Sam and she begin to argue concering the death of Dorothy, she suddenly has an epileptic seizure, as Sam must rush her to the hospital. On the way back from the hospital, Sam decides to visit Mary's house, at 966 Salem Avenue. As they arrive, Sam gestures for Al to proceed him through the open door, and as he does so, the house number flips to become 666. They find a few strange items, and a church bulletin that shows that Mary, Tully, and Dorothy are on the board of deacons of the church. Later, after encountering the sheriff, who questions his appearance at Mary's house, and then driving back to the hospital to visit Mary again, Sam almost gets ran off of the road as he notices a truck tailgaiting him, as he gets bumped by it, as the black cat which had crossed his path in the Spook House appears as he veers off of the road, as he sses the goat in the middle of the road and then Stevie, in a pumpkin-head costume. Sam discovers that the sheriff is on his way to pick up Mary from the hospital and jumps in his car, but finds the sheriff's car part way there—he's crashed, and he's dead as well. In an overdramatic moment, our favorite time traveler yells "Noooo!" to the stars. The goat reappears briefly and then is gone, so Sam gets in his car and drives back to the Spook House. Al is no help, as it seems that every tip he gives Sam turns into a dead end, as it has Sam at his wits end as Al is still insisting Mary, who's in her home now, and insists that the sheriff is in the kitcher, is the killer of Dorothy and Tully. The two of them have The Devil, or Satan, reveal himself to them, as "the Sheriff", who's actually dead reveals himself as such, as he morphs into the impostor Al, as the real Al, who was still trying to gather information from Ziggy, who was affected adversely by the "Devil Al", reappears, as they all encounter a showdown with The Prince of Darkness, who grabs Sam by the throat as he morphs into images of they, Tully, whom Sam is there to save (he already saved Mary from dying when he rushed her to the hospital when she had the seizure), who's still alive, but clinging to life, dangling from the window sill outside of Mary's house, as Sam is able to save him, not after being thrown to the floor by Satan, who then disappears. Not much is known as to what happens to Mary and Joshua after Sam's leap, or if their relationship develops any further. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters